Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to forklifts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame which is mountable on the tines of the forklift in order to assure that the forklift load does not inadvertently fall from the forklift as it is being moved about.
2. General Background of the Invention
It is quite commonly known in warehousing and other fields, that the use of a forklift in order to transport goods is universal. Forklifts, in their known operation, include a pair of feet or tines, which extend from the front of the forklift, and move in both upward and downward and lateral positions, upon which loads such as boxes or tanks or drums of material are lifted in order to move them from one location to the other. One of the drawbacks of a forklift is the fact that the tines are simply two feet which extend from the forklift, and include no additional sidewalls or means for insuring that the load which is positioned on the tines of the forklift does not inadvertently topple from the tines as the load is being moved. This can be particularly hazardous in the event that a drum of, for example, hazardous material or volatile material is moved from a location and has to be lifted to a rather great height in order to place the load for storage. If the load becomes unstable or unbalanced, it is not uncommon that the load, such as a container, known as the IBC-stainless steel tote (s.s. tote), which are 550 gallons in size or smaller and universally used. These containers external dimensions are 42xe2x80x3xc3x9748xe2x80x3. And, because of these dimensions, may tumble from the tines of the forklift and cause serious damage or worse, serious injuries to the worker or someone below the load.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a device which can be retrofitted or accommodated by a forklift, which would provide a more stable frame in which a load such as a s.s. tote or a quantity of hazardous material can be placed so as to allow the operator of a forklift to move the load quite easily without fear of the load becoming unbalanced and falling off of the forklift tines. In a search conducted on the patentability of the apparatus, there were several patents which were pertinent to the present invention, and which have been included in the information disclosure statement submitted herewith.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the shortcomings in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a frame apparatus which is positionable on the tines of a forklift which includes a pair of lower feet portion, having an upper flat surface, and having an opening therethrough in which the forklift tines remain fully inserted therein so that the frame work is fully positioned on the tines of the forklift. There is further included a rear wall portion, which rests against the forklift which can be secured thereto. Further there is provided a pair of sidewalls extending a distance out from the rear wall, in parallel relation to the pair of foot members, so as to define a first opening into which a load such as a drum or container may be placed, and when positioned upon the feet member and between the side walls avoids lateral movement of the drum or container thereon. There is also provided first and second bars related to the side walls which define a second, more narrow opening between the bars for accommodating a second narrower container.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can be retrofitted onto an existing forklift, for allowing material stored in drums or other containers to avoid lateral movement and falling from the forklift;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which may be utilized by a forklift operator very quickly by inserting the tines into the feet members of the apparatus and providing a stable frame work upon which a load such as s.s. tote of oil or the like may be placed;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which when positioned on the tines of the forklift defines an area which is confined by sidewalls and a floor portion, which provides a very stable and confined area in which a load can be carried on a forklift without the fear of the load tumbling from the forklift.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which when positioned on the tines of a forklift defines a first area confined by the sidewalls and a floor portion for receiving a container therein in a very stable and confined area, and also provides a second more narrow area which would accommodate a smaller container therein so as to maintain the smaller container very stable without fear of the load tumbling from the forklift.
It is a further object of the present invention to prevent damage to the protection plate behind the drain valve at the bottom of the s.s. tote container when moving about from the 48xe2x80x3 dimension size.